The present invention is directed to reinforced oxymethylene polymer compositions.
Oxymethylene polymer molding compositions have been employed for many years. In order to enhance the mechanical properties of such compositions, various reinforcing agents such as glass fibers have been employed. Various isocyanate coupling agents have also been employed in such compositions to provide greater adhesion between the polymer and the reinforcing agent. See, in this regard, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,867.
However, the use of isocyanate coupling agents in molding compositions has not been always desirable from an environmental viewpoint since free isocyanate is disadvantageously released during processing. It is thus desirable to provide a mechanism for use of the isocyanate coupling agent while minimizing environmental isocyanate.
It is also desirable to provide a mechanism for the use of the isocyanate coupling agent which enables the desired degree of coupling to occur while employing lesser amounts of the isocyanate.